Harry Potter and the Pokemon World
by IndigoMagic
Summary: Harry and his friends are magicaly transported to a world of creature of pokemon, can they survive in this world and will they ever get back only with the help of Ash rate r for some scenes later on maybe...
1. Harry potter and the pokemon world 1

_**Harry Potter and the Pokemon world**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Written by foxfire012**_

_**Characters by Mr. Satoshi Tajiri.**_

**_Ash Ketchum, Misty, and Brock and all the Pokemon characters._**

_**J.K. Rowling characters-**_

_**Harry Potter, Rom Weasley, and Hermione Granger, plus some other HP characters later in the story.**_

_**Foxfire characters-**_

_**Amber Levine and Leah Anders, and maybe some other added characters later.**_

"It feels so great to be back at Hogwarts" exclaimed Harry still amazed at the sight of the Hogwarts castle.

"Sure does" replied Amber tucking her silvery white hair under her hood then following Harry, Ron, Hermione, and her half sister Leah into the Thestral pulled carriages "Hogwarts has been more of a home to me the my clan up in the mountains."

"You can say that again" said Harry "the Dursleys will never home to me."

"Are they really that bad?" asked Leah.

"Worse that you could ever think" exclaimed Harry "my cousin beats me up for no reason at all, and my uncle always yells at me and has beat me quite a few times."

"Harry that's terrible" Leah said the youngest of the five, but compared to Harry and her sister lives she had it really easy, it was hard for Harry because of Voldemort, and it was hard for her half sister because her father was a dog demon, so her sister was a cast out, not to mention a ninja that lived and trained in the mountains of Japan.

The carriage suddenly came to a stop and the trio got out and walked into the castle.

"I wonder how many first years we will get?" said Hermione sitting down a the table with the others.

"Don't know but they better not be annoying," said Ron "like honestly were we ever that annoying in are first year?"

"How should I know" said Amber "Watching this year's batch of first years walk up to the sorting hat.

The hall became quiet and the sorting hat began its song.

"Oh I am the sorting hat" said the hat "I will sort you into houses,

Gryffindor are brave at heart, daring, nerve and chivalry,

While Slytherin are cunning, true friends will be made,

Hufflepuff are just and loyal, true and unafraid of toil,

And Ravenclaw are quick-witted. For those of wit and learning,

Now sit your bottoms on the stool, and I will tell you where you belong,

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin for I have never yet been wrong.

The great hall erupted into loud clapping and cheering which made some of the first years jump, the hat bowed to each of the four houses and the hall went silent again.

"When I call your name" said professor McGonagall "you will sit on the stool and I will put the hat on your head, trundle Adam."

"Gryffindor" shouted the hat.

The sorting lasted half and hour and by the end of the sorting the Gryffindor's had gained 12 new students.

Just then professor Dumbledore stood up and said "the forest near the grounds is strictly forbidden to all students, and Mr. filch would like you all to know that fanged Frisbees are not allowed in the corridors, that being said tuck in" the plates magically filled with food and everyone began to eat.

Later that night the golden trio was last to leave the great hall after dinner, they walked up to the picture of the fat lady.

"Password" asked the lady.

"Legendary" said Hermione.

The picture opened and the trio of five walked in and disappeared inside the common room, as the door closed a bright flash erupted….and then there was silence.

The next day Amber woke up and realized that she and the others were not at Hogwarts anymore.

"Harry wake up" said Amber shaking him not too gently.

"What is it Amber" asked Harry.

"Harry I don't think were at Hogwarts anymore" said Amber.

"What where are we?" said Harry in a panic.

"If I knew that we wouldn't be lost" snapped Amber loudly waking Ron and Hermione.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione.

"Were not at Hogwarts anymore" Amber snapped again.

"What I don't believe it" said Ron.

"Hey Amber" said Leah "why are, are clothes different?"

Amber looked down at her clothes, and sure enough they were different, but the strangest thing was that she still had all her belongings, her sword, throwing stars, her wand, and she was wearing a dark green ninja like suit/kimono that went a inch above the knee, a forest green cloak, with wrist and elbow cloth bracelets and a cloth belt with a large bow in the back with her fang sword and five funny red and white balls, and tall dark green fighting boots with a dagger in one boot and some throwing stars in the other.

"Wow" said Amber she looked at Hermione and she was wearing a dark blue and red dress that went just above the knees, it had a square neck line, and the sleeves started semi tight near the top and it got wider as it went down and a dark blue cape with red trimming, it also had a large red cloth belt that went around her waist and ended in a large bow in the back, and it also had four red and white balls on it, and last was the dark blue boots.

Leah was wearing a pail yellow tank top with a green unzipped jacket and pail yellow pants with green boots, with the four white and red balls on the belt of the pants.

Harry was wearing a dark red shirt, black cape, and black jeans with a lot of pockets, black boots, and a black belt with four red and white balls on it.

And last of all Ron was wearing a grey shirt, with deep blue jeans with a lot of pockets a deep blue cape, and grey boots and a dark grey belt that also had four red and white balls on it.

"This is so weird" exclaimed Leah "we suddenly awake to find are clothes changed and were in a different place, and nothing that belongs to us is missing."

"I agree this is very weird" said Amber examining the white and reds balls around her waist, she plucked one of her belt and touched the white button on the ball and the ball expanded.

"Ah what the hell" she tossed the ball lightly and a flash of light came from it, and it took the shape of a cat/dog thing that was black with yellow circles on it, with red eyes "Ah" she yelled again and shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out a red box thing, it opened by itself and said:

"UMBREON is the fifth of the five evolutionary forms of the Pokemon Eevee. When darkness falls, the rings on the body of Umbreon begin to glow, Umbreon type dark Pokemon.

"So" said Amber to the Pokemon "I guess your mine?"

"Um Umbreon" said the Pokemon shaking its head in the yes position, walking towards Amber and nudging her hand, Amber bent down to pet her, smiling as she did so something she rarely did because she was an outcast to a lot of people.

"AHHH" Amber heard a scream behind her, she turned to look and there was the rest of the trio gapping at her.

"Its okay" Amber called out "don't panic."

When she got them all calmed down she explained that the creature, Umbreon, came from the white and red balls that were around there waists, and that the creatures were called Pokemon.

"So what you are saying" said Hermione "that these balls around are waists contain creatures called Pokemon and that they served us, and act like pets and stuff like that."

"Yes that's exactly it" said Amber "and the Pokemon also have attacks sort of magic like attacks."

"I don't believe you" said Ron.

"Fine them" said Amber "pull a ball from around your waist, Ron did so, now push the button and lightly throw it in the air and catch it again, Ron did as instructed there was a flash of light and a yellow Pokemon appeared "Pika pikachu."

"Oh Ron it's so cute" gasped Hermione petting it.

"Yah it is" said Ron in a clear state of shock.

"Okay" said Amber pulling out her pokedex and opening it

"PIKACHU this super cute lightning mouse is rare, it has strong electric powers and it is an unwise thing to keep more then a few pikachu's in the same room because they have so much electricity, they can cause lightning storms and power outages in nearby cities."

"So" said Harry "your name is pikachu" the Pokemon nodded.

"Oh Ron your so lucky" said Leah staring at the pikachu.

Ron smiled "thanks" he stuck his arm out and pikachu climbed up his arm and sat on his shoulder.

"Harry lets see what Pokemon you got" said Ron.

And for the rest of the day, everyone showed off there Pokemon and learned about them with the pokedex that each of them found in there pockets.

Then as the sun began setting, the group climbed up into a tree and slept taking turns keeping watch incase of anything happening in this strange world.

Harry's Pokemon

Haunter, Seviper, Charizard, Skarmory.

Hermione's Pokemon

Vulpix, Rapidash, Dewgong, Eevee.

Amber's Pokemon

Pidgot, Arcanine, Lapras, Umbreon, Rayquaza.

Ron's Pokemon

Golduck, Pikachu, Ditto, Gligar.

Leah's Pokemon

Ninetails, Persian, Aipom, and Minum.

Thanks for Reading Foxfire012.


	2. Harrp potter and the pokemon world 2

_**Harry potter and the Pokemon world**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**_By indigo magic_**

The very next day Harry, Hermione, Amber, Ron, and Leah went scouting the area for any sign of human activity.

"I don't see anything but water and forest" stated Amber from up in the tallest tree "do you think that was should start walking around?" she jumped to the ground.

"Yah I think so" said Harry I don't like this forest at all."

"Well I saw a path going through the forest" said Amber "if we follow it we might come across a town or something."

"How far is the path?" asked Ron.

"A little over a days walk for normal people" replied Amber?

"Well we won't cover any ground talking all day" said Hermione.

"You're right let's go" said Amber.

The group walked for about 4 hours before most of them got tired and wanted to rest.

"Amber" Leah yelled "we need to stop."

"Why?" asked Amber who looked like the 4 hour walk was a 5 minute one.

"Well incase you don't know we aren't demons" stated Ron out of breath.

"Ok fine" snapped Amber "we will stop for lunch."

"And what do you suppose we eat" said Hermione.

"Yah we didn't bring food with us" said Harry.

"Okay fine you guys stay here" said Amber "me and Umbreon will go hunting, you just get a fire started."

"10 minutes later Amber and Umbreon returned with about 12 fish.

"Amber" said Hermione in shock "you killed animals."

"Yah what did you think hunting meant" said Amber "and if you don't want to eat it then all I can say is more for me."

"No that's not what I meant" said Hermione "sorry."

"That's alright" said Amber putting some of the fish on a spit and hanging it over a fire.

Soon the scent of smoked fish filled there noses.

"Smells so good" said Ron, mouth hanging open, bits of drool coming from it.

"Ron close you mouth before you start catching flies" said Harry.

"But it smells so good, is it ready yet" asked Ron.

"Yep" said Amber removing 6 fish from the spit and placing the other six on the fire "lunch is served" she stated happily.

Ron immediately grabbed two fish and a low growl from Umbreon made Ron put one back.

When everyone had two fish Ron noticed that there were two fish still left on the plate.

"No Ron they are not for you" said Amber picking up the fish and handing them to Umbreon.

"Umbra, Umbreon" said the Pokemon.

When the Pokemon had finished its fish the group packed up and started walking towards the path, about 5 hours later they stopped for dinner, Amber and Umbreon went out hunting again and Leah got firewood, Hermione found some tasty edible leaves with the help of Eevee and some none poison mushrooms and made a salad, when Amber and Umbreon returned the fire was just getting hot enough to cook, she had a dead deer slung over her shoulder.

"Amber" yelled Hermione spotting the deer "this time you have gone too far, killing a deer."

"I did not kill it" Amber yelled back "it was being attacked by a Pokemon, I tried to save it but by the time I got to it after chasing off the Pokemon it just died."

"I am so sorry Amber" said Hermione.

"That's fine just get the real story before you start accusing people" snapped Amber.

"I will next time" said Hermione earnestly.

"That would be nice" said Amber, flexing her claws and gutting the deer then placing pieces of meat on a spit and placing it over the fire.

Soon the meat was cooked and everyone had eaten there fill and there was still enough for a good breakfast the next day.

"So Amber how much longer till we reach the path?" asked Harry.

"We should be there at dinner time tomorrow, saying we keep at a good pace" said Amber. Leah yawned. Well its time you should be getting to bed" said Amber "Umbreon will you keep watch for a few hours?" Umbreon shook her head in the yes position.

Everyone made themselves comfortable at the base of a large oak tree will Amber slept up in its branches, and Umbreon kept a watchful eye on them all.

About midnight Amber took over watching and let Umbreon go to sleep.

Five thirty in the morning Amber woke up Umbreon and then she went to train and meditate, she returned at 8am and woke everyone up with the smell of roasted meat cooking over a camp fire.

"Um food" gasped Ron looking at his plate of deer meat, and inhaling it "more" he asked, he got more.

"Leah, Hermione come here" said Amber.

"What is it Amber?" asked Hermione.

"Come on I found a hot spring" said Amber excitedly.

"You did" said Leah "well what are we waiting for, let's go."

"Harry, Ron were going to the hot spring" yelled Amber "if you need us just follow this little path" she pointed to the small dirt path.

"Okay" said Harry.

The girls went to the hot spring cleaned themselves and there clothes and dried them with a spell.

"Wish we had shampoo, and soap" said Leah, Amber took out her wand and made a bottle of shampoo, bar of soap, three wash cloths, and three towels appeared.

About half an hour later they dressed and went back to the boys.

"Here if you want to clean up a bit" said Amber putting the bar of soap, shampoo, two fresh towels, and wash clothes into there hands.

"Thanks" said Harry as he and Ron walked down the path to the hot spring, they returned 15 minutes later carrying the bottle of soap, shampoo and the other bath stuff, Amber waved the wand and they disappeared, only to appear again when called for with a wand.

A few minutes later they started there walk, about three hours later Hermione got tired so Amber offered to carry her but Hermione declined.

"No Amber it's alright" said Hermione "you don't need to carry me."

"Okay then but if you want me to, or you need to stop just say so" said Amber.

"Thanks but I think I can walk till lunch" said Hermione "its only half hour away."

"Okay if you're sure" said Amber.

"Yah I'm fine" replied Hermione.

About half hour later Leah and Ron were getting tired and hungry, "can we stop now" said Ron.

"Sure" replied Amber pulling out the last of the deer meat "you can snack on this while I go hunt with Umbreon."

She left and came back with some more fish and they roasted it and ate, then they started walking again, it was around dinner time when they spotted the wide dirt path.

"Finally" said Harry "it was starting to feel like we would never get out of that forest."

"Tell me about it" said Leah.

Everyone else agreed with them.

"Well do you guys want to start down the path" said Ron "or do we want to set up camp and eat?"

"They all voted and decided to build a campsite and start fresh in the morning.

"Go Entei" said Harry letting the Pokemon out of its ball.

"Charizard" said the Pokemon.

"Char" said Harry "can you make a fire" the Pokemon shook its head in a yes position, and made a fire "Thanks" said Harry scratching the Pokemon behind the ears.

They ate more fish for dinner and then they went to sleep, Umbreon guarded till midnight, then Amber took over, then at five thirty am she woke Umbreon up again and went to train returning at 8 and started cooking there breakfast more fish, and some mushroom salad. After they had finished eating, they set out down the path and soon came to a small town they saw a sign near the entrance of the town it said:

Welcome to Pallet town

"So this town is called Pallet town" said Harry "odd I have never heard of it before."

"Same with me" said Amber.

"As they walked through the town people turned to look at them, some even said hello, near the middle of the town there was a huge building on a hill.

"OH ASH IS THAT YOU" yelled a lady who looked about 28 years old, she was very pretty and she was wearing a yellow sundress with red flowers on it, she caught up to them And said "oh I am so sorry I thought you were my son" she looked at Harry "you look a lot like him, oh how rude of me my name is Delia Ketchum."

"Nice to meet you" said Amber "my name is Amber and these are my friends Hermione, Ron, Harry whom you thought was your son, and Leah my half sister."

"Well it certainly is nice to meet you all" said Mrs. Ketchum "would you like to come over to my house to have tea?"

"Sure Mrs. Ketchum" said Harry.

"Yes thank you that would be nice" said Amber happily.

They all walked back to Mrs. Ketchum's house and she made tea.

"So are you travelers?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"Um you can say that" said Amber "we are sort of lost."

"Lost how?" asked Mrs. Ketchum.

Amber and the others went on telling her where they were from, and how they walked through some sort of portal and came to this Pokemon world, and how they were witches and wizards.

"Oh my" said Mrs. Ketchum "so you don't know where you are and are just plain lost."

"That's correct" said Harry.

"Well then I insist that you stay here with me" said Mrs. Ketchum.

"Thank you" said Ron "And we will help out, to work off are keep."

"Well that's very nice of you" said Mrs. Ketchum "but it's totally unnecessary."

"Well we insist" said Hermione.

"Very well if you want to" said Mrs. Ketchum.

"Mr. Mime" said a Pokemon walking into the living room it was wearing an apron and carrying a bag a grocery's.

"Oh hello Mr. Mime" said Mrs. Ketchum "I would like you to meet are new guests Harry, Ron, Hermione, Amber, and Leah."

"Mr. Mime" said the Pokemon shaking everyone's hands.

"Well it's nice to meet you to Mr. Mime" said Amber.

Later that night everyone was digging into the dinner Mr. Mime and Mrs. Ketchum prepared.

"Thank you for the dinner" said Ron holding his stomach "I am so full."

"Well I am glad you liked in" Mrs. Ketchum said with a smile.

"How could you not like it" said Harry "it was so good."

Leah yawned.

"I think it's time to turn in" said Amber watching Leah.

"Yes I agree" said Mrs. Ketchum "it's nearly 11."

Mrs. Ketchum showed the group to the guest rooms there were only for guest rooms, so Amber got Ash's room.

"Thank you for everything" said Amber climbing into Ash's bed, and Umbreon jumping on the end of the bed.

"Your welcome, see you in the morning" said Mr. Ketchum closing the door and going to her room.

The next morning Amber got up at five in the morning to go train and meditate, when she heard a voice behind her "hey what are you doing in…" he never got to finish because a sword was pointed hall a millimeter away from his neck. Amber stared at the boy he was tall with blue jeans, black t shirt and a red and white hat, and a pikachu was sitting on his shoulder glaring at her. Then Amber remembered what Mrs. Ketchum had told her.

Flashback.

"Do you have any family" asked Ron they were talking over dinner.

"Yes I do I have a son" Mrs. Ketchum replied "his name is Ash, and he is on his Pokemon journey with his friends Brock, Misty, and pikachu."

End Flashback.

Amber stared wide eyes at this kid and asked "is your name Ash by any chance?"

I will write soon **_indigo magic_**


End file.
